gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up
The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up ist ein Mash-Up aus der sechzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Fehde, und wird von Ryder und Unique mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie performen den Mash-Up um ihre Fehde aus dem Weg zu räumen, da Unique unter anderem mit der Tatsache unzufrieden ist, dass Ryder sie nicht als Mädchen sieht. Während der Performance wirft sie ihm giftige Blicke zu und verteilt gegen Ende Tiaras an die New Directions, wobei sie sich selbst eine aufsetzt. Nach dem Song wird gezeigt, wie sie auf die Songauswahl kamen, nämlich bei einem Meeting mit Artie, bei welchem Elton Johns und Madonnas "legendäre" Fehde zur Sprache kam. Wenn Blaine meint, dass man alle Fehden bereinigen kann, widerspricht ihm Unique, dass sie Ryder erst die Hand reicht, wenn dieser sagt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Da er sich dazu nicht in der Lage sieht, stürmt sie wütend aus dem Raum. "The Bitch Is Back" stammt von Elton John aus seinem achten Album "Caribou" aus dem Jahr 1974. "Dress You Up" stammt von Madonna aus ihrem zweiten Album "Like A Virgin" aus dem Jahr 1984. Lyrics New Directions: Oooo, oo, oo, oo, oo Ryder (mit New Directions): I was justified when I was five Raising cane, I spit in your eye Times are changing, now the poor get fat But the fever's gonna catch you when (the bitch gets back) Unique: I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!) Unique mit New Directions: All over, all over (New Directions: All over your body) Gonna dress you up in my love All over your body Unique: All over your body! Ryder: Eat meat on Friday that's alright I even like steak on a saturday night I can bitch the best at your social dos I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue, oh oh oh Unique: I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!) Unique mit New Directions: All over, all over (New Directions: Bitch is back!) Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: Bitch, bitch!) All over your body Unique: Ooh! (New Directions: Bitch is back!) Unique mit New Directions: I'm gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions: All over your body) Unique: All over your body Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: Bitch, bitch) New Directions: All over, all over Unique (New Directions): From (Bitch is back!) your head down to your toes Ryder (Unique): I entertain by picking brains (My love!) I sell my soul by dropping names I don't like those, my god, (In my love!) what's that Oh it's full of nasty habits when the bitch gets back Unique: Oooh, yeah! Beide (New Directions): Oh, I'll dress you up! (Gonna dress you up in my love, bitch, bitch, all over, all over, bitch is back!) Unique: All over, (Ryder: Ooh) all over New Directions: Gonna dress you up in my love (Unique: Gonna dress you up in my love!) Bitch, bitch, all over your body (Ryder: Oh!) Bitch is back! Unique: Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions: All over your body) All over your body! Ryder (New Directions): Bitch, bitch! (Unique: Oh, whoa!) (In my love!) The bitch is back! Unique mit New Directions: From your head down to your toes! New Directions (Beide): Gonna dress you up in my love! (Gonna dress you up in my love!) Bitch, bitch! Beide: Gonna dress you up in my love! (New Directions: Bitch is back!) New Directions: Gonna dress you up in my love! (Beide: In my love!) Bitch, all over your body (Unique: In my love!) Bitch, bitch Unique: Gonna Beide: Dress you up in my love, the bitch is back! Unique: Oh! (Ryder: Yeah!) Trivia *Darren Criss sang Dress You Up auf Vogues "Fashion Night Out". *Der Mash-Up basiert auf dem Streit zwischen Elton John und Madonna. Die Fehde basiert darauf, dass Elton Madonnas Song Die Another Day die schlechteste Bandmelodie überhaupt nannte und beschuldigte sie später des Playbacksingens auf ihrer Re-Invention Tour 2004. Im April 2013 entschuldigte sich Elton bei ihr und lud sie zur Beendigung ihrer Fehde zum Essen ein. *Das ist der fünfte Mash-Up, der einen Madonna-Song beinhaltet. Die anderen vier sind: Borderline/Open Your Heart, I Love New York/New York New York, Cherish/Cherish und Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass zwei Teilnehmer des Glee Projects ein Duett zusamemen, singen, das auch in der Serie vorkommt. (Harmony und Unique sangen Do You Hear What I Hear, welches aber in keiner Episode vorkam). *Es ist das einzige Duett, welches Unique mit jemand anderem als Marley singt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn